winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
En el Sueño Winx
En el Sueño Winx (El Sueño Winx en España, If You're a Winx en Inglés y Nel sogno Winx en Italia) es la canción de cierre de la 3ª Temporada de Winx Club. Letra |-|Español Latino= En el Sueño Winx Te transformaras lejos volaras Bajo la luz solar En el sueño winx Nuevas amigas tendrás Nunca te perderás Si sigues tu corazón Tu tambieeen Con alas de luces volaras Historias fantásticas vivirás. Tantos mundos secreetos Descubrirás (Descubrirás...) Viajaras en el tieempo Pero sin cambiaaaaar (Sin cambiar...) Como una ooola crecerás En el corazón De quien te sepa amar. En el sueño Winx Una flor seras bajo el sol crecerás Mil colores tendrás En el sueño Winx Un canto tu seras Que no termina mas Y alegre atraeeraas Al mover las manos magia tu harás Grandes emociones probaras En Winx. |-|Español de España= El Sueño Winx Te transformaras, ahora volaras El cielo brillara El sueño winx Nuevos amigos harás No te perderás Si el Corazón seguirás también tu... Alas de luz y volaras Fantásticas historias crearas Tantos mundos secretos Descubrirás (Descubrirás...) Vas y vienes el tiempo No cambiaras (No cambiaras...) Como una ooola te alzaras Al corazón De quien amaras El sueño Winx Flor tu seras Al sol te abrirás Colores tu tendrás El sueño Winx Viento tu seras Que nunca parara El gozo traerá Moviendo las mano magia tu harás Estupendas emociones sentirás Eres Winx |-|Inglés= If you're a Winx, there's a place for you, Need a thousand friends, to share your dreams and fate, If you're a Winx, you can never lose, If you trust your heart, you will then, now fly so high, In the sky, butterfly wings will carry you, Amazing adventures wait for you... Dreams beyond under illusions, Still come true (still come true) Secret roads to discover, Ahead of you, Like a giant wave you rode In the hearts of those, who knew love! If you're a Winx, you can be a star, Some will guide your way, despite your blooming cloud, If You're WinX like an ecstasy, So it's gonna be, joy and hope you bring, Incredible things you never seen, Amazing sensations to relive, With Winx! |-|Italiano= Nel sogno Winx Ti trasformerai Fata volerai Nel cielo brillerai Nel sogno Winx Nuovi amici avrai Mai ti perderai Se il cuore seguirai Anche tu Ali di luce volerai Fantastiche storie inventerai Tanti mondi segreti tu scoprirai Avanti e indietro nel tempo, non cambierai Come un onda crescerai Nel cuore di chi amerai Nel sogno Winx Fiore tu sarai Col sole sboccierai Mille colori avrai Nel sogno Winx Vento tu sarai Che non si ferma mai La gioia porterà Muovendo le mani magia farai Stupende emozioni proverai Sei Winx! Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Trivia *A pesar de que Musa se haya cambiado su estilo de cabello, en el cierre se le sigue viendo con el cabello corto. en:Under the Sign of Winx Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones de la 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones